gary_gears_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Tesla
Doctor Nikola "Chet Manley" Tesla is a mad scientist and the primary antagonist of the Gary Gears series. Being a scientist, he possess a great knowledge of robotics, electricity and weaponry. Unfortunately, being a mad scientist, he lacks basic common sense and sanity. In spite of that fact, he's still the Gears Gang's most dangerous enemy. Character Biography Doctor Tesla was formally a scientist who worked closely with Doctor Edison and his company, helping them design some of the first functional, fully sentient robots to ever exist. Robots had always existed long before, but mostly as industrial and military drones. Tesla played an instrumental part in creating robots that could think, talk, and process sentient thought and will. Unfortunately, Dr. Tesla was never compensated for any of his work. He confronted Dr. Edison on this matter one day, only to be told "You don't seem to understand Circuit Fallsian humor." A statement which angered Dr. Tesla so greatly he had to be escorted out by Edison's security. Dr. Tesla, driven insane by these events, aligned himself with The Bureau Of Pointless Scientific Endeavors to receive funding for inconspicuous patents such as a giant death ray, hundreds of evil robots, and a giant functional Crabbot with an arsenal of missiles and lasers. What Dr. Tesla didn't count on, however, was that Gary Gears - the robot he helped create - would help protect the city of Circuit Falls from his evil plans. Tesla has since spent the last six years unsuccessfully fighting Gary and - as of recent developments - his new friends. Doctor Tesla's funding was frozen for a six-month period by the BPSE until Tesla could improve his money management skills. Taking the easy way out, Tesla ordered a custom-built Accountant-Bot to solve his money problems for him. After hiring the Accountant-Bot, Tesla's funding was almost instantly unfrozen. As his Accountant-Bot struggles to reign in Tesla's ridiculous debt, Tesla continues to ignore it completely. Personality Doctor Tesla is incredibly smart and highly handy-capable, able to build an entire army of evil robots entirely by himself. However, his main drawback is his incredible eccentricness. Tesla's schemes are often ridiculous and cartoonish in nature, posing very little actual threat to anyone. Most of the damage Tesla causes is directed towards empty buildings. This doesn't stop Tesla from getting the upper-hand on Gary on several occasions. At times, Tesla can be serious threat to Gary and his friends. Trivia * In real life, Nikola Tesla was an extremely talented scientist of Serbian descent who had a business partnership with the real life Thomas Edison. His contributions to the scientific community earned him widespread respect and admiration. He eventually died penniless and was completely forgotten by history. * Many jokes are made in the first and second episodes pertaining to Doctor Tesla's massive debt problem. In real life, Nikola Tesla suffered from huge debt issues that followed him to the grave. * Tesla's favorite invention is his very own Crabbot, which he has rebuilt time and time again after Gary destroyed it. The Freudian justification for Tesla's love of crabs is still under debate. * Doctor Tesla programs every robot he builds to follow the The Three Laws Of Robotics. The reason for this is unknown. * Doctor Tesla is completely celibate, but not by choice. Despite his fervent claims that celibacy helps increase scientific output, the real reasons he cannot find a girlfriend are numerous and obvious. * Tesla played an instrumental part in building Gary Gears. If Gary ever found this out, he probably wouldn't take it well. Category:Bad Guys